familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Jeremiah Nagle (1865-1918)
__TOC__ Image:PhotoDefaultManB.jpg|Jeremiah H Nagle *'Born:' 3 December 1865, Bandon, County Cork, Ireland *'Died:' 25 November 1918, Cambridge, Massachusetts *'Parents:' ♂'Edward Nagle' and ♀'Kate Conway' *'Married:' ♀'Rose Ann LaPierre' in 1887, Chelsea, Massachusetts, St. Roses Church *'Born:' 26 June 1868, Grand Desert, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, *'Died:' 1 February 1954, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts. *'Parents:' ♂'Martin LaPierre' and ♀'Bridget (LaPierre) LaPierre' (cousins!). Children *'by wife Rose Ann' # ♀'Annie Elizabeth Nagle', b. 5 March 1888, Chelsea, Massachusetts # ♀'Helen Nagle', b. 20 June 1889, Chelsea, Massachusetts, d. 1890 at age 1 # ♂'William James Nagle', b. 28 June 1891, Wareham, Plymouth, Massachusetts, d. 10 January 1971, Woburn, Massachusetts # ♂'Edward J Nagle' b. 30 April 1893, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Margaret Alice Nagle' b. 12 April 1895, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 1903 age 8 # ♂'John Henry Nagle', b. 10 February 1897, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. June 1959, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Mary Agnes Nagle' b. 22 January 1899, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 14 November 1903 # ♀'Louise G Nagle' b. 17 November 1901, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 19 April 1976, Stoneham, Massachusetts # ♀'Mary Louise Nagle' b. 15 November 1902, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♀'Anna Bernardine Nagle' b. 20 February 1904, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 30 August 1995, Clearwater, Pinellas, Florida # ♂'Jeremiah Francis Nagle' b. 28 January 1906, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 December 2003, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA # ♀'Evelyn Geneveive Nagle' b. 11 March 1908, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 8 February 1985, Winchester, Massachusetts # ♀'Dorothy Alice Nagle' b. 11 June 1910, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♂'Frederick E Nagle' b. 24 May 1912, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 27 February 1997, Reading, Middlesex, Massachusetts # ♂'George Nagle' b. 30 August 1913, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 3 May 1914 Biography *'Bernardine Ann Nagle' stated Jeremiah was a train engineer and the 1900 United States Census lists his occupation as a Stationary Engineer Links to Documents * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (1). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (2). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Marriages. * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Deaths. * Jeremiah H Nagle Death Certificate Letter. * 1900 Census, Cambridge, Massacusetts, Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1910 Census, Cambridge, Massachusetts, Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, William Street, Nagle Family, Page (1). * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, William Street, Nagle Family, Page (2). * 1930 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, Waverly Street, Nagle Family. Obituary *'Cambridge Cronicle, November 30, 1918 Page 7' Nagle-in this city, November 25, Jeremiah, Husband of Annie (Smith) Nagle. Funeral from his home, 62 Amory Street. Wednesday, November 27, at 8 a.m.Requiem mass at St. Mary's Church at 9 o'clock. Image:Jeremiah_H_Nagle_Obituary.jpg‎|Jeremiah Nagle Obituary External links *''Nagle in Wikipedia'' *''Lapierre in Wikipedia'' Sources #''Cambridge City Hall'' Birth Records. Reserched by Caryn (Caisse) Hayes. #Twelfth Census of the United States, State Massachusetts, County Middlesex, City of Cambridge, Date June 1, 1900, 44 Union Street. Web Site WWW.Ancestry.com #Cambridge Library, Microfilm of Cambridge Cronicle Newspaper. #Doug Kastanotis' Main Page with Family Group Genealogy Links for Nagle, Calef, and Kastanotis surnames. #''Wikipedia''. Category:Born in 1863 Nagle, Jeremiah H. Nagle, Jeremiah H. Nagle, Jeremiah H. Nagle, Jeremiah H.